duwamishfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawson Ducks FC
Dawson Ducks Football Club is a professional Duwamish Soccer League club based in Dawson. One of the most successful clubs in Duwamishite soccer, they have won several Duwamish Soccer League titles and Duwamish Cups. Dawson Ducks FC was founded in 1857 and joined the Duwamish Soccer League in 1885. In 1907, their semicentennial, they moved from Riverfront Ground to Dawson Stadium closer to Downtown, which would be their home stadium until 2000. They moved to their current home, the Dawson Bowl, in 2000 and began playing in the Devine Premier League during the 2010 season. Dawson has two major long-standing rivalries, one with their neighbors Dawson United in the Dawson derby and another with Kalama United as part of the sports rivalries between Dawson and Kalama. History Crest Colors Stadiums , current home of the Dawson Ducks.]] For most of the first fifty years of the club's history, the Dawson Ducks played at Riverfront Ground, the oldest pitch built specifically for soccer in 1866. The Riverfront Ground was initially just a field, until the club installed stands and terracing for their first Duwamish Soccer League match in August 1886. They played their home games there until the move to Downtown Dawson in 1907. Dawson Stadium was the club's home from August 1907 until March 1997. The original stadium was designed to accommodate 7,000 seated spectators and 2,000 standing spectators. The entire stadium was given a massive overhaul in the 1960s: new stands were constructed and the terraces removed to accommodate 56,000 fans. Further expansion of Dawson Stadium was restricted because of residential properties surrounding three of the stands and one stand being too close to the widened Stadium Boulevard. These limitations prevented the club from maximising matchday revenue during the 1980s and 1990s, putting them in danger of being left behind in revenue and a growing interest in soccer at that time. After considering various options with the league and DSF, in 1995 the Dawson Ducks proposed building a new 90,000-capacity stadium over the demolished remains of Dawson Stadium. After approval via a citywide election in April 1995, the project received funding to become the "national stadium" of Duwamish. The stadium was designed to resemble a ceramic bowl dated to 4500 BCE found in a nearby field in 1992. The stadium was named after its design, the Dawson bowl and became known as the Dawson Bowl. Dawson's players train at the Ducks Sports Center, a purpose-built facility which opened in 1989. The reserves, Academy under-18 teams, and the ladies team also play their home matches at the two main stadiums, seating 5,000 and 900, respectively. Supporters :See also: Green Army Rivalries Global brand Sponsorship Ownership and finances Dawson Ducks' parent company, Dawson Ducks Holdings, operates as a non-quoted public limited company, whose ownership is considerably different from that of other soccer clubs. Only 45,240 shares in Dawson have been issued and they are not traded on a public exchange; instead, they are traded relatively infrequently on a specialist market. At 30 March 2011, a single share in the club had a mid price of ϵ25,680.30, which set the club's market capitalization value at approximately ϵ1.2 billion. In total, the club's board of directors currently hold 49.2% of the club's shares; the largest shareholder on the board is Ren Kasahara, brother of Dawson United chairman and majority owner Yuusaku Kasahara, who increased his holding to 10,560 shares (23.3%). Other directors with significant holdings are former President Perry Teeter, who holds 4,050 shares (9.0%), and current President and Commissioner of Futsal Bruce Englehardt II, who holds 3,078 (6.8%); the other directors each hold nominal amounts. Duck Ladies Dawson Ducks Ladies is the women's soccer club affiliated to the Dawson Ducks. Founded in 1977 as a fan's team of the men's club, they turned professional when joining the Duwamish Women's Soccer League in 1989. The Dawson Ducks Ladies, managed by Anne Han, are the most successful team in Duwamishite women's soccer. They have won all three major trophies – the Duwamish Women's Soccer League, Margret Johnson Cup and Thompson Cup – four times, in 1991, 1994, 2002, and 2010. The men's and women's clubs are formally separate entities but have quite close ties; Dawson Ducks Ladies are entitled to play once a season at the Dawson Bowl, though they usually play their home matches at the main 5,000-capacity stadium at the Ducks Sports Complex. Community outreach Statistics and records Dawson Ducks' record home attendance is 91,400, for the Duwamish Cup final match against Dawson United on 13 May 2000, the opening day at the Dawson Bowl. The record attendance for a match at Dawson Stadium is 66,452, for a 0–0 draw against North Dawson in 1966. The Dawson Ducks have also set records in Duwamishite soccer, including the most consecutive seasons spent in the top flight (105 as of 2010–11) and the longest run of unbeaten League matches (101 between May 2000 and September 2005). Players First-team squad :As of 1 December 2010. }} }} Reserve squad Notable players Current technical staff Managers Honors Domestic International External links